hammerwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Act Two
Act Two, or The Armory, is the second act in Castle Hammerwatch and features new enemies and traps that the player has to overcome, such as fire turrets and dart traps. 'Floors' The Armory, like The Prison, has three different floors: Floor 4, Floor 5, and Floor 6. In the Editor, Act Two uses Theme B. 'Enemies' While on the first floor of this act maggots can be found, all other enemies are new to the player. Skeletons become the new main enemy, while slimes and archers are also common. Flower towers are replaced by nova towers. 'Boss' The boss for The Armory is The Knight. It is located in a long room with several pillars and spawned skeletons. 'Secret Areas' *SPECIAL NOTE: There are no "cracked" walls in the Armory. Instead, 'cracked' walls are represented by bare segments of wall that have about 5 grey tiles in a darker hue than the regular walls. These will be referred to as "discolored" walls. *Floor 4 **When passing by the Bronze Gate holding the Skeleton Army, another Bronze Gate to the right contains a switch that reveals a small alcove containing a Bomb Tile puzzle. Solving this reveals another hidden passageway within the Skeleton Army room, leading to a Token and other treasure. **When under the grates near the Red Spike Trap, look for a set of three red wall banners with a small black hole in the center banner. This can be walked through, leading to a Golden Ankh. **To the immediate left of the Red Spike Trap secret is a button that reveals a small room with a Token slightly north. **In the upper-left area, near where 2 Gargoyle Statues are, there is a Discolored Wall near the Slime Bubble portion. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/z3yD5Gy.png) *Floor 5 **At a dead end with 3 Apples in a line, there is a Discolored Wall on the upper left corner. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/av8089S.png) **At at Save Point nestled in a small left-sided alcove, head right towards - and through - a passageway leading to a small cluster of Skeleton Spawners with Fire Turrets north of them. The upper left corner of the room has a Discolored Wall. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/WLhda1h.png) **At the dead end featuring 2 Copper Gates, 2 Oranges, and a Golden Ankh, there is a fake wall in the room behind the right-side Copper Gate. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/1Abwd2W.png) *Floor 6 **When heading right from the starting point, you'll come to a temporary wall. On the other side of the wall, a Fake Wall Banner can be found. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/nA4vuKQ.png) **South-east of the + Arrow Trap room (w/ 5 pressure switches), there is a Discolored Wall clearly visible. (IMAGE HELP: http://i.imgur.com/DiNVb1X.png) **Within the arrow trap room, there are two mini side rooms, each having a button on the wall. Hitting them both with activate a hidden passage to the left of the room revealing two apples and a treasure chest, as well as a floating bridge north of the open area to the left of this room, which leads to a previously inaccessible area on Floor 5, where the items on top of the pyramids can be obtained, and a strange plank sent up to an accessible pyramid top on Floor 6. **Within the previously mentioned area, two doors to Floor 4 can be opened; one creates a shortcut between Floors 4 and 6 while also making a Vendor Coin obtainable, and the other leads back to a portion of the starting area on Floor 4, where two chests and a strange plank can be obtained. Also in this room, a Discolored Wall can be seen in the top left corner, which reveals a room containing the second Easter Egg. Gallery Category:Castle Hammerwatch